1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data repair and synchronization method for a computer system and system files, and more particularly, to a method for performing a data repair and synchronization on a computer system and system files through dual flash read only memory (ROM) architecture.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, people are lived in an information era where information exists everywhere, and Internet, E-mail, and continuously emerged new applications all make people be highly dependent on the information. The development of enterprises depends on the complete and accurate information, and thus, the protection of the enterprise information is critical to the survival and development of the enterprise.
With regard to the importance of the information, many methods or strategies for backup and recovery of the information have been provided in the conventional art, for example, the redundancy strategy of hardware products, fix-point backup strategy, and remote backup strategy, etc. But these techniques are generally used for the backup and recovery of the data that have been stored by the user. Moreover, other important information, for example, the operating system and some configuration files stored in the system, are used for managing the information such as the data stored by the user, and thus, the backup and recovery of the information is necessary.
Generally, the information of the enterprise is stored on a dedicated server. As for a dedicated server, the information, such as the user's data, is stored on a storage device, and the operating system and many important configuration files are individually stored on a disk called flash ROM. On one hand, when the system is booted, the operating system stored on the flash ROM needs to be loaded into the internal memory for being booted. On the other hand, during the system operation, the data on the flash ROM needs to be read and written. Once the flash ROM is damaged, the user will lose some important data. Even worse, if the operating system stored on the flash ROM is damaged, the whole system cannot be booted, and all the data on the flash ROM will be lost. Once such information is lost, other users' information that has been stored will be also damaged.
Some conventional arts are also related to the recovering of the operating system. For example, the Linux system (a free multi-user computer operating system operated on common personal computers) has a tool called Linuxcare bootable business card (BBC for short) in the tool box, which is provided for being used by experienced Linux system administrators to recover the damaged Linux system. The BBC is used for re-establishing a complete and operatable system environment for the user to recover the damaged operating system. However, BBC technique only can be used for recovering the damaged system, but cannot recover the damaged files in the system.
Based on the above, the problems in the above conventional art lie in that, when the flash ROM is damaged or the data stored therein is damaged:
1. the data repair is not performed automatically, but achieved by experienced system administrators through using a specialized software repair tool;
2. if the operating system and the configuration files in the system are all damaged, only the operating system can be recovered, but the files in the system cannot be recovered; and
3. if the hardware of the flash ROM is damaged, it is necessary to replace it with a completely new flash ROM, and thus, the data in the original flash ROM may be totally lost.